criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
In the Playground of Death
In the Playground of Death is a case featured in Criminal Case as the Trail case of the season as well as "Case zero" overall. Plot The chief, Samuel Goldlane, welcomes the team to the police force with open arms and tell the player that a child was found cut up in the playground. They rushed to the playground and found the managed remains of Andrew Mizer, a kid who had just travelled from India for hopes of a better life. They followed the clues and then the chief called them back. He reported that a witness had seen someone running past the roundabout and they saw them trying to rub something away. The team choose to investigate this and found a hand print. They send it to Jessica, after they got the results, they arrested Stella Newcastle for the murder. They questioned Stella as to why she murdered the child, she revealed that she murdered him because of her having flashbacks to a very grim case which included the victim's mother. She recalled that the case gave her PTSD from how horrid, she revealed that she adopted the child but she started having flashbacks and nightmares about that day. It was driving her mad. She took the child to the playground one last night and murdered him to stop her flashbacks and nightmares. The team were horrified and send Stella to be tried for her crimes. In the Additional Investigation, the team were tasked with finding out why Charles was near the playground, the team went there and found a box filled with items. They rummaged though it and found a file on the victim. They send it to be analyse. When the results were done. It transpires that Charles was planning on tagging every single child from "Crime ridden counties". Jessica confirmed that she had to change some of the word because of how racist and xenophobic they were. They went to the army chief and interrogated him about his xenophobic and racist ideas. He didn't say anything other then "They deserved to die". When asked why. He replied that they were all breed for war and terror. They then arrested him on the spot and send him to be tried as well. Back at the station, a shocked chief was very happy to let the player join the Parinaita police. they then let them choose an outfit and send them on their way to their First case. Summary Victim *Andrew Mizer (Found cut up on the roundabout) Murder Weapon *Chainsaw Killer *Stella Newcastle Suspects Charles_Patterson.png|Charles Patterson Stella_Newcastle.png|Stella Newcastle Killer's Profile *The killer Wears a Poppy *The killer is right handed *The killer is a female Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Parinaita Playground (Clue: Victim's body, Chainsaw' Victim Identified: Andrew Mizer; Murder weapon confirmed: Chainsaw) *Examine Chainsaw (Result: Paper bits) *Analyse Paper bits (00:00:04; Attribute: The killer wears a poppy) *Analyse Victim's body (00:00:10; Attribute: The killer is right handed) *Investigate Playground Roundabout (Clue: Hand print) *Analyse hand print (00:10:00; Attribute: The Killer is female) *Arrest the killer now! *Move onto the Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *Investigate Parinaita Playground (Clue: Fill box) *Examine Fill box (Result: Faded file) *Examine Faded file (Result: "Plans for the crime countries of the world") *Analyse "Plans for the crime countries of the world" (03:00:00) *Arrest Charles Patterson for the contends of the file (Reward: 200 XP, 3 Burgers and the clothes you choose) *Move onto the Next Case (No stars) Trivia *This case is not canon to the events of The Secrets of Parinaita *This is one of the only cases with 2 suspects and not 5 **This case also has 3 killer profile attribute **This case also has 1 crime scene **Also 1 chapter *This is the only case where the AI is called "Additional Investigation" with no AI name. *This is one of the cases where all suspects are arrested Navigation